


Cling

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: The last thing Bodhi wants to do is make Jyn regret taking him to bed.





	Cling

Jyn’s eyes are bright in the dark.  
  
Bodhi grips her hips the way you hold something you think is dangerously close to falling away from you, and frankly, that is how he views Jyn. The fear that she might reconsider this is not far from his mind.  
  
Her fingers idly trace his chest, over his pectorals, his nipples, and Bodhi squirms beneath her and has to fight to keep his hands on her hips and not let them wander. It’s part of his ‘don’t do anything that may make Jyn want to kick you out of her bed’ strategy. Jyn kicking him out would be terrible, partly because he is _very_ engaged in what’s going on right now, but mostly because the potential repercussions for their friendship were too dire to consider.  
  
Bodhi has never known a friendship to survive a botched romantic encounter, and he does not want to test his notoriously bad luck.  
  
The hand Jyn isn’t using to rub his chest is working between her legs, and the stimulation makes her roll her hips, which means that she’s brushing against his cock in a maddeningly light but steady rhythm. It’s perfect justification to not take any risks with his hands, because the way Bodhi sees it, Jyn has no way of steadying herself if he removes his hands from her hips, and then she might have to stop touching herself, and if she stops touching herself the whole thing will fall apart.  
  
He realizes that they are operating like a well-oiled machine, and that brings him a surprising amount of comfort.  
  
“Are you enjoying yourself?”  
  
Bodhi nods enthusiastically, can’t nod _enough_ to convey how much he’s enjoying this.  
  
“You plan on touching me tonight?”  
  
Jyn’s words are playful, but Bodhi still panics slightly. “Uh- Th-That’s okay? You’d be okay with that?”  
  
She smiles at him in a way that is both baffled and amused. “Of course I’m alright with it. I wouldn’t be in bed with you if I wasn’t, would I?”  
  
It’s a compelling argument.  
  
Still, the new possibilities overwhelm Bodhi, and he doesn’t know where he should touch her- and despite Jyn’s assurances, he’s still worried that there might be limits to where and how she wants to be touched.  
  
Bodhi takes too long to decide, apparently, because Jyn calmly plucks one of his hands from her waist and presses it to her breast. She’s smiling, eyes dancing, and somehow that approval goes to his cock faster than the fact that he has a hand on Jyn’s breast. Bodhi is not accustomed to getting what he wants and more; it’s pathetically funny to think that it’s become a sexual stimulant for him.  
  
His hand moves clumsily over Jyn’s breasts, alternatively rubbing and gently kneading, but if Jyn is dissatisfied with the treatment, she gives no indication.  
  
“I like your cock,” She remarks, and that’s actually not a statement that sounds too strange coming from her. Jyn has always struck Bodhi as the sort of person who has a habit of saying graphic things in order to provoke a reaction from people; it’s just usually not _him_ that she’s trying to provoke. “I might ride it at some point tonight.”  
  
_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, don’t come yet, don’t come yet…_  
  
If she keeps talking like that Bodhi’s not going to be able to hold himself together for much longer.  
  
“Think you’ll be up for more than one round?” Jyn asks, and her voice is a little more breathy now, and Bodhi doesn’t know if it’s because of what he’s doing with her breasts or because she’s managed to work herself up good and proper (a quick glance shows that her clit is considerably swollen, and that makes Bodhi _ache._ )  
  
“Yes, yes, oh yes,” He assures her shakily. Is sleeping even an option after something like this? Bodhi can sleep in his own bunk on his own time; if he’s in bed with Jyn, then by the Force, he meant to take full advantage of all that was offered.  
  
“Good,” Jyn sighs. “We’ll get there. But for now…” She moves her other hand from Bodhi’s chest, takes his remaining hand in her own, and brings it to his cock. What she wants him to do is pretty clear.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Bodhi’s heart might pound out of his chest.  
  
But he moves his hand all the same, masturbates with her as Jyn’s hips continue to brush his hand and cock, and really, he was close enough before and all of this stimulation has pretty much brought him to the edge.  
  
“I-I-I-I m-m-might c-come on you,” He stutters.  
  
“That’s fine,” Jyn breathes, and he feels her shuddering in a way that signals she’s getting close as well.  
  
Bodhi wants to wait for her, but before he knows it his orgasm’s started and he’s coming, splattering onto his hand and Jyn’s stomach. Somewhere in the mindless pleasure he’s aware of Jyn’s gasping and the loud groan that says she’s had her climax as well.  
  
_I’ve had sex with Jyn Erso_ , Bodhi thinks, dazed. _Dear God, I’ve… Kind of had sex with Jyn Erso. More like mutual masturbation. We’re probably going to do it properly in a few minutes. I’m very happy with this._  
  
Jyn flops down beside him, a sly grin on her lips as she presses her breasts to his chest and kisses the side of his mouth. “That was fun.”  
  
Bodhi laughs breathlessly. “Yes, yes it was.”  
  
“I’m still up for round two,” Jyn says, and he feels her fingers dancing over his stomach and _wow_ if not for men having a refractory period, that would probably be getting him off again.  
  
Bodhi nods, swallows thickly. “Great. I just, uh- I’ll need a few minutes.” He gestures weakly to his limp cock, and Jyn giggles.  
  
“That’s fine,” She says, easily, and settles her head down on his shoulder in the meantime.  
  
Bodhi’s not used to having a warm body next to his.  
  
Especially a body that belongs to a woman like Jyn Erso.  
  
And it feels really, _really_ nice.  
  
-End


End file.
